


Early morning, late night

by colonel_idiot



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Yukio is a workaholic as per usual, light angst?, reupload after reworking some parts, still not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot
Summary: Like a moth to a flame, [Shima] begins to totter towards the soft din of their living room. Inside he finds Yukio, his handsome face half-lit by the soft light of his desk lamp but as always drowning in an endless mountain of paperwork.-In which Shima and Yukio have a late night talk.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Early morning, late night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of the same work I posted earlier. Upon re-reading it there were definitely parts I could have reworked.  
> -  
> Originally written months ago as a prologue of a story I wanted to write featuring Yukio and Shima as the central characters. I came to a writer's block and couldn't write anymore. Leaving the story collecting dust seemed like a waste so here it is.

It’s early in the morning when Shima wakes to find his bed partner hadn’t arrived as promised. So, he shuffles out of bed to try and locate his missing partner. Like a moth to a flame, he begins to totter towards the soft din of their living room. Inside he finds Yukio, his handsome face half-lit by the soft light of his desk lamp but as always drowning in an endless mountain of paperwork. It’s all too common that Shima finds Yukio hunched over his desk working away into the early morning.

“Yuki-chan, let's go to bed,” Shima whines.

Yukio all but hums at the idea, still hunched over his work, hardly giving Shima so much as a glance. Shima quietly shuffles over to Yukio’s hunched form, draping himself over the working man. Yukio pauses at the sudden weight on his back, that’s a good start the aria thinks.

“Renzo,” Yukio sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “go back to bed, I’m almost done.” Swiftly returning to grading whatever hapless student that happened to fall under Yukio’s purview. Shima sighs, gently pulling the pen from Yukio’s grip and intertwining their hands.

Yukio finally looks at him, his normally sharp teal eyes were glazed over from fatigue. While the brunette's pale complexion was normally complemented by dark circles, they had gotten worse over the past few days. Shima decides then, Yukio, whether he wanted it or not, was going to bed with him.

“Snowflake. We have work tomorrow, it’s-” Shima looks at the small clock perched atop a haphazardly piled stack of documents, “3:30, just come to bed with me? You’ve been working non-stop for the past couple of days. You need to rest before you run yourself into the ground again.”

“I took a nap,” Yukio tries to rebuke.

“A nap isn’t enough. How long have you been up?” Shima inquires sharply.

The dragoon shifts his gaze away rubbing the bridge of his nose and murmurs a quiet response to the aria’s query. Shima tightens his grip around the other’s hand and nuzzles into Yukio’s neck.

“Hey, I’m not scolding you. Rin does plenty of that. I’m just worried, you know?” the pink-haired man sighs. “You know, Yuki-chan, when you hit a wall you just keep going. As much as I love that about you, it worries me. I’m worried that someday when it happens, I won’t be there with you. Won’t be there to stop you from running yourself into the ground.”

Yukio nods slowly, trying to process Shima’s worries. They stay huddled together in a stilted silence, it feels as if their time together was running out. What was it that people say? The honeymoon phase of a relationship only lasts for so long, and then the real problems begin to rear their heads? Shima just hoped that wasn’t the case, he doubts he’d last very long without Yukio as his guiding light.

Yukio uses his free hand to pinch Shima’s nose. Shima recoils with a small whine. “Idiot, I’ll forever be at your side as you are by mine. This,” gesturing towards the mountain around him, “is just classroom prep for the next couple weeks while I’m gone.” 

“Right, you’re heading out on that mission in a few days,” Shima moves to kiss the crown of Yukio’s head, “come on, bedtime.” The other man sighs, he looks over his desk again. There’s little else for him to do, the mindless paperwork had been an excuse to stew in his thoughts late at night. The best time for new revelations, or so Yukio thinks. Shima on the other hand hates when Yukio traps himself in his head. 

Yukio turns and tilts his head up to fully capture the aria’s lips in a chaste kiss. Finally relenting.

“Ok, songbird. Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're staying healthy and well.


End file.
